


A Darkness Within

by elbowo



Category: Red Velvet (K-pop Band), SHINee, 방탄소년단 | Bangtan Boys | BTS
Genre: Alternate Universe - Hogwarts, Developing Friendships, Friendship, Gen, Magic, Muggle/Wizard Relations, Revolutionary Rhetoric
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-06-28
Updated: 2019-06-28
Packaged: 2020-05-16 14:28:23
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,132
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19320040
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/elbowo/pseuds/elbowo
Summary: Yoongi didn't think he was much different to everybody else in Daegu, until a haunting incident of his own creation suggests otherwise. His world is turned upside down when a ministry employee personally delivers a peculiar school acceptance letter to him. Before he knows it, he is embarking across the world with a group of similarly gifted witches and wizards. As friendships are formed, dark storms brew beyond the walls of Hogwarts in the Muggle and Wizarding worlds alike, and the mirage of the new, tolerant Wizarding world comes crashing down. Soon, a time will come when the students must choose what is right, and fight for the world they wish to live in.





	A Darkness Within

1\. Prologue

* * *

_November, 2013_

 

Yoongi stared down at his feet, carefully placing one after the other cleanly within each brick of the pavement as he paced behind his mother. It was a cool day, and the heavy overcast threatened to descend as rain upon the city at any moment. Gusts of wind playfully tossed the leaves on the street, forming swirls and currents that danced between his moving legs before dispersing behind him. Looking up from his shoes, he noticed how the streets had emptied, leaving but a few stragglers daring enough to face the now lingering scent of impending downpour. His mother called from ahead .

"Yoongi, keep up sweetie, we don't wan't to be caught out in the rain"

In the distance, he could already see the haze of it coming down the mountains. Burning white imprinted into the clouds above where the sun struggled to reach the surface, blanketing the streetscape in dim, greyish light. Yoongi smiled to himself as he watched his mother, the gloom of the street being punctured by her brightly coloured, off-brand clothes. Abandoning his pursuit of avoiding the cracks in the pavement, he jogged shortly to her side, being welcomed by a warm smile and a hand through his hair. A particularly sharp gust of wind whipped around his legs, sending chills to his ankles in the gap between his pants and sneakers. He shivered, rubbing his hands at his sides.

"I told you to wear warm socks today." His mother taunted.

She had told him, but he had foolishly opted for ankle socks instead, as it had been unseasonably warm the day before.

"Sorry mum." He looked up at her, pouting.

"Don't be sorry," She slowed, turning to him, "Just take one of these, it will warm you up."

Yoongi held out his hands, anticipating something genuine from his mother, but instead found her pawning off one of the grocery bags she had been carrying into his open arms. He stumbled with the extra weight, having to hug the bag to his chest with both arms due to its size. She picked the pace up again, while Yoongi awkwardly straggled beside her. He frowned up at his mother, channelling his disappointment into attempted puppy dog eyes.

She smirked back. "That look won't work on me, but I love you nonetheless for trying."

They continued their walk home, quicker now as misty precipitation began to turn into heavier droplets that fell against Yoongi's forehead and rolled over his face and down past his collarbones. Their pace became frenzied and his mother started shrieking when the rain turned relentless, the cold streams beating mercilessly against their skin as they awkwardly ran down the street. Spotting an open establishment, his mother steered them aside into a lit covered doorway. They stood for a second while panting, drenched and chilled to the bone as violent shivers rattled across their jaws and numbed their joints.

"We should head inside and warm up, I'll call Dad to come pick us up." His mother gritted her teeth and passed through the door inside, Yoongi following closely.

Warm air enveloped him once the door was shut, and he found himself in a small upscale café. The walls were adorned with wood panelling and decorated by vintage posters and fake hanging plants. Behind the counter a young girl was at work preparing a drink. The smell of coffee grinds wafting from her station mixed peculiarly in the air with something chemical and unpleasant, bleach perhaps. A woman sat alone at the table nearest to the door, hunched over her laptop and tapping ferociously at the keyboard - a writer or journalist maybe. She gave a quick glance up as Yoongi and his mother wiped their feet off on the doormat and walked past her to find a table of their own. They settled into a comfortable side booth behind her as the sound of rain outside deepened and wind violently shook the shopfront window. Placing the grocery bags on the seats beside them, they both shed their drenched jackets, folding them neatly and leaving them against the wall at the end of the table. 

His mother took out her phone and began dialling his father to let him know where they were. As she spoke over the call, Yoongi took notice of the other customers in the store. Almost hidden out of site in the corner, two high school girls were deep in conversation and sharing a slice of red velvet cake, their free hands discreetly intertwined beneath the table. The last customer was unusual. Yoongi could only see his back, as he was sitting on a stool at the counter directly across from him. Straggling grey hair fell from beneath an odd rounded cap, and his long leather coat almost reached the ground behind him from his seat. Over his shoulder, Yoongi could see he was reading a newspaper, though with its intricate font and bold lettering, he had never seen a publication like it before. He gave out a quick thanks when the girl behind the counter served his coffee before pausing to slowly turn his head, his eyes finding Yoongi's. Despite his wispy grey hair, his face was relatively youthful, though the tired look behind his eyes appeared to speak for a long and experienced life. His stare lingered, pondering spreading across the man's face as if he was trying hard to determine something about Yoongi.

His gaze was broken as the girl from behind the counter announced herself at the booth, welcoming them and wishing to know Yoongi and his mother's order.

"Just a cappuccino for me and a hot chocolate for the little one, thanks." His mother answered, apparently now done with her call.

The girl nodded and returned to her place behind the counter, already at work with their order.

His mother turned to him. "Dad is picking us up, he will be around thirty minutes."

Yoongi gave a small smile and nod and turned back to the man at the counter, only to find him intensely focused on reading his newspaper. At the back of the café, the two school girls burst out into giggles, drawing both of their attention. Beside them, a man had now appeared from the café's kitchen doorway, impeccably dressed and with a foul expression displayed on his face. He gave a disapproving side-eye as he passed the girls, wrapping around the counter to crouch on the floor. He took out a bottle of cleaning liquid and a cloth from the bucket he held and began to vigorously scrub at the sides of the counter. Yoongi imagined this was the origin of the intense bleach smell he had experienced earlier. The wait girl quickly finished up their order and served them, bowing slightly as she left them to enjoy their drinks.

He grasped the cup in both hands, being thankful as his previously cool hands absorbed its warmth. Saliva pooled at the sides of his mouth as he stared at the powdered chocolate coating the surface, and the slowly melting marshmallow falling beneath the liquid. Steam drifted from the cup, brushing upon his face and tickling beneath his nostrils. He brought the drink up against his lips to take a sip.

He was met with immediate regret as the boiling hot liquid met his lips and turned the taste buds on his tongue numb, the sudden pain causing him to jerk forward and let out a loud yelp. His mother - who had apparently been deep in thought over her cappuccino - was startled by this, jumping in her seat and losing her grip on the cup - causing the drink to fall and spill across the table.

"Are you okay sweetie?" Her concern rolled over him.

"It was too hot, it burned." Yoongi pouted back.

A figure had appeared at the end of the table before she could open her mouth to respond. The man he had saw cleaning earlier was looming over them, the look on his face less than pleasant.

The man stooped towards his mother, "What are you doing? You are disturbing everybody else and making a mess."

She looked up at him, confusion over his sudden outburst evident in her eyes.

"I'm sorry, I -"

He cut her off, "And you are getting everything wet with your clothes, you stupid cow."

She froze, unable to form any words. Yoongi could feel all the eyes in the café on them now. The man, who he presumed to be the owner, looked up and down at his mother, observing her clothes and stature. His heart began to work in overdrive and he felt fire engorge his eyes as the man continued to berate his mother.

"I'm surprised you can even afford it here, shouldn't somebody of your position be at the convenience store across the road?"

Yoongi twitched with anger, his stare boring into the man's skull. He wanted to do something to defend his mum, though he didn't know how he could. The man opened his mouth to speak once again, but was cut off by a deep thunder like rumbling outside. The man quickly turned towards the window, shuffling over to observe out of it. It couldn't be thunder - it hadn't been forecast and it was not the right time of year for it. Outside of the window, the street had turned pitched black, the rain and wind viciously lashing against the glass like a wild animal begging to be free of its cage. Across the table, Yoongi turned to see his mother mopping up the spilled drink with napkins, starry tears forming beneath her eyes.

Enraged, Yoongi focused again on the owner as he stood against the glass pane of the window. He had hurt his mother, and Yoongi thought it would be fitting for him to be hurt in return. A whack of thunder echoed around the café as the lights flickered. The deep rumbling outside continued as Yoongi glared at the man's back, willing something to happen. A wall of water fell against the glass, obscuring all vision, and the window began to shake violently, as if it was trying to pry itself loose from the building's foundations. The man looked back, his scowl quickly settling on Yoongi, whose glare ricocheted back at him with the intensity of a hurricane. As Yoongi looked on, the window finally gave way, shattering into a thousand pieces in the pressure. For a split second, the man's expression raised from a scowl to a deep, unsettling fear. Shards of glass became energised, zipping their way across the room like fireflies and shredding across the man's clothes. The man shrieked as the pieces embedded themselves beneath his skin. The high school girls towards the back had begun screaming and the woman had fallen from her laptop to the floor. The man at the counter sat, relatively unfazed.

The owner fell to the floor, his rain soaked clothes becoming splotched in a polka dot pattern of blood where the glass shards had penetrated. His sobs became louder as outside, the rumbling dissipated and the rain retreated to a weak drizzle. The last remaining sunlight of the day once again began to creep through the clouds, flooding the street outside with a misty glaze. His mother had begun screaming behind him before he fully realised what had happened. Did he do that? The wait girl was crouched beside the owner while he whimpered, small pools of red forming on the drenched café floor around him. The woman and the high school girls looked on fearfully from afar. The man from the counter calmly placed down his newspaper and walked towards the slumped body, kneeling carefully in the deluge over him. As his coat parted, a peculiar stick-like wooden instrument came into sight on his belt. He looked from the man to Yoongi, his face no longer one of pondering but one of unsettling paranoia. He stood, finding his way to Yoongi and his mother. His eyes lingered on him, not with the uncertainty from before but with an almost primal and knowing fear. Yoongi gulped, guilt rising in his chest and threatening to escape as tears.

The man looked towards his mother. "He'll be okay, you should get your kid out of here."

His mother nodded in silent agreement, quickly gathering up their belongings and tightly grabbing Yoongi's hand before leading them out of the café. Yoongi took one final look over his shoulder at the man from the counter as he left. He was still staring at him, coldly and anxiously, his eyes like one of a cornered circus animal.

Yoongi once again stared at his feet against the pavement as he walked away from the scene of the crime. The crime of his doing.

**Author's Note:**

> Hi! I hope you enjoyed the first installment. FYI, though it seems like it at the moment, this won't be a Yoongi-centric fic, other viewpoints from BTS, RV and Shinee members will be introduced. Also I'm not a huge HP fan and am writing this fic to address some of the main criticisms I have of the franchise, so expect that. If you have any Qs/criticisms feel free to ask.  
> Thanks for reading!


End file.
